


No One Gets To Get This Close

by trulybliss



Series: Touch [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Come Eating, D/s, Hemipenis, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Suspension Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulybliss/pseuds/trulybliss
Summary: Sequel to 'We Get So Tired And Lonely' but can be read as a stand alone.All you need to know is there is shapeshifting and D/s themes.Talk shit, get hit. It seems Remus needs to learn that lesson again.Content warnings in the beginning notes.





	No One Gets To Get This Close

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: 
> 
> Consensual scene play  
Sadomasicism  
Use of the whole shapeshifting thing  
Aftercare is important

“If you insist on making those noises I’m going to have to extend your punishment.” Deceit said benignly, not glancing up from his book. Another unintelligible noise bubbled out from Remus and he spared a glance up. Currently Remus hung, face down, from the ceiling suspended from straps around his shoulders and hips. His forearms were bound together behind him with yellow rope in a gauntlet pattern while a diamond dress of matching rope spread in a criss crossing pattern across his torso. His ankles were also pulled up behind him bound at the thighs and shins. A thick black ball gag was stuffed in Remus’ mouth with delicate chains afixed to its corners and running down to clamps tugging at his quickly purpling nipples. Every little movement of his head teasing and tugging at sensitive skin. 

His favorite part though, was the white lace underwear he’d put on Remus to begin with. It caged his red, leaking cock oh so delicately as it curved up against his stomach. There was another reason for the underwear though, outside of the aesthetic. He’d buried a large black dildo in Remus’ ass that was happily vibrating away against his prostate and perineum. 

Remus was watching him with desperate eyes, drool to dripping down his chin and on the floor. In all honesty he hadn’t been in that position for more than a few minutes, long enough for him to sit to the side and feign nonchalance. But it’s not like Remus was exactly known for patience. 

“Don’t give me that look, you were the one who thought I’d want to hear all about the dream you had of Virgil fucking you.” he approched slowly, his shoes audibly clicking across the cement floor. The basement he’d conjured was maybe a bit dramatic. He’d placed a plain wooden chair in one corner for himself, otherwise the room was completely bare. Dark corners, exposed wires running along the unfished walls and the hint of mildew in the air lending to an atmosphere of more in line with a torture dungeron rather then a sex one. But, they were dramatic creatures, Remus and him. 

He slid one hand from the dip in his spine up to the back of his neck, fingers finally digging into unruly curls and yanking his head back. 

“It was like this, isn’t that what you said? He bound and gagged you then used you like a toy. Rode hard and put away wet, hm?” He punctuated the sentence with a swift smack to Remus’ ass. The muffled moan he received in return, coupled with the way Remus’ eyes rolled back for just a moment, sent heat pooling deep in his gut. 

He dropped Remus’ head and stepped in front of him, looking down unimpressed in case Remus decided to look up. When he didn’t Deceit smiled and watched the way Rem’s fingers twitched and wrapped around his wrists as he waited. Taking in a slow breath he let his form slip from the ground up. Black converse, dark torn jeans over slender long legs, his signature black and grey stripped hoodie. It chaffed him to have to raise his height by several inches, but it’s fine he definitely wasn’t insecure about his height. Dark hair fell in front of his eyes in a sweep of limp bangs, and Deceit spared himself a side smirk at the memory of their emo days as shadow bled out under his eyes. 

Remus had trailed his eyes up Deceit’s body as he let Virgil’s likness slip over him. His eyes darkened as he took in the sight before him. This would be fun. 

The crack of ‘Virgil’s’ hand connecting with Remus’ face almost echoed through the room. Remus darted wide eyes back to him. 

“What are you looking at?” he sneered. The corners of Remus’ eyes crinkled and he knew that if he could be Remus would be wearing the biggest shit eating grin right now. Frowning he reeled back and slapped him again. 

“You think this is funny?” he had to bite back a grin at Remus’ muffled little ‘uh huh’ that sent more drool sliding down his chin. The little shit. He pressed a button in his pocket, ramping the dildo’s vibrations up a few notches. Remus’ back bowed and he let out a series of delightfully garbled moans. His head had pulled back, effectively pinching and pulling at his own nipples in the process. 

“Is it funny now?” He laughed as Remus writhed to the best of his ability, moaning obscenely loud. He circled Remus, slowly trailing long cold fingers over ropes and exposed flesh. Standing behind him, he slipped his hands beneath the lace and slid it down behind his balls. Roughly grabbing each cheek he spread his ass and watched as the dildo merrily buzzed away. He could feel Remus trembling, and though he knew perfectly well that he could take more, Deceit relented and turned off the vibrations. 

While Remus caught his breath he let himself take a moment to decide how he wanted to proceed. His thumb traced the tight ring of Remus’ hole clenched around the base of the dildo, gently teasing it away from the toy. He prodded the tip of his finger in alongside it, and waited for Remus’s reaction. 

Remus let out a mewl like sound and canted his hips to the best of his ability to press his finger in farther. 

“Desperate little beast aren’t you?” he remarked in a bored tone, working another finger in. He knew Rem loved to get fucked hard as fast as possible. But, he personally relished the slow burn of opening his partner wide enough to take him fully. 

He worked up to four fingers in, before he deemed him stretched enough. Sliding the toy out he let him fingers drag against his gaping hole. Remus was panting in barely restrained anticipation. 

“Look at you, you’re practically gagging for it, aren’t you? Get it? Gagging.” He chuckled darkly, smacking him on the ass and watching him squirm as he stroked lube along both of his shafts. He rubbed both heads against Rem’s hole slowly, relishing in the sight.

“Do you think you’ve been good enough? I could just leave you here like this.” Remus shook his head, crying out as he yet again forgot that the clamps on his nipples were attached to his gag. Humming Deceit pressed forward until the heads of both his cocks slipped in. They both let out simultaneous gasps at the pressure. 

Rubbing a soothing hand on his tailbone, he gripped himself a little tighter and eased in further until he was fully seated inside. Remus shuddered and arched, babbling garbled nonsense. He waited until he felt like he could move without cumming immediately. He was burning up under all of the layers of Virgil’s clothes, but the heat was almost adding to the excitement. He wondered idly if Virgil relented to stripping anything off before sex and couldn’t stop himself from barking out a laugh. 

Remus clenched around him, signaling him to move, to which he was rewarded with a swift swat to the ass reminding him who was in charge. Digging long pale fingers into Remus’ hips he pulled out and slammed back in. He wasn’t going to last long, but he was going to make this as good as he could. 

He took up pounding into Remus at an unrelenting pace. The suspension rig was aiding in bouncing Remus on his cocks, but he would surely be sporting finger shaped bruises from how tightly he was gripping him. Little purple dots along his hip bones that Deceit would trace with his tounge later. 

“You like this you perv? You like being fucked like the dirty slut you are?” He was gritting his teeth against his inpending orgasam. Shifting his stance he aimed to rub against his prostate with every thrust. “You’re so tight. Would’ve thought you’d have a sloppy ass by now. God I bet you’re just loving this, you bitch.” 

Remus tightened impossibly around him, screaming as he came. Deceit fucked him through his orgasam, before letting himself let go. 

“You. Dirty. Fucking. Whore!” each word punctuated with a hard thrust before he burst deep in his ass. His legs wobbled and he fell to his knees as soon as his cocks started to soften. He watched as cum lazily dribbled from his hole. Leaning forward he licked a stripe over it, catching his own release on his tounge. 

He pressed his tounge inside, searching for more with slow curling thrusts. Remus whined at the overstimulation, but arched his back as close as he could all the same. Once satisfied he gave a final sucking kiss, holding the cum in his mouth and spinning Remus around to face him. 

A flick of the wrist and the gag vanished from Remus’ mouth, leaving him panting. Deceit spit into ‘Virgil’s’ palm, holding it up to Remus. 

“Aren’t you going to thank me, slut?” Remus groaned, finally at a loss for words, before leaning down and lapping up the proffered gift. 

“Good boy.” he snarked, giving him a final condescending pat on the cheek. 

The room shifted back into his own bedroom, Virgil’s likeness slipping away. He laid Remus out on his bed, and ran his hands over him, carefully checking his condition. Remus lazily rolled his jaw as he reveled under Deceit’s attentions. Once satisfied that Rem was physically ok he ran a cool cloth over his stomach and thighs, cleaning him enough for the time being. He’d get his trash bunny into a bath later, when he was a little more coherent. 

“Are you ready to drink some juice for me? Maybe a snack?” he asked, coming up to sit with Remus against the headboard. 

“Just juice.” he replied, happily pressing himself into Deceit’s side. He slipped obediently at the apple juice given to him. “ Hey Dee Dee?” 

“Yes?” 

“You got Virgil’s hoodie wrong.” Deceit melted into Remus’ as they both dissolved in wheezing laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any suggestions in the comments for what you want to see the boys do next. 
> 
> If you liked it let me know  
[Buy me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/B0B4ZOJT)


End file.
